


【南北车】承诺

by moyanxixi



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21531787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moyanxixi/pseuds/moyanxixi
Relationships: 南北组
Kudos: 4





	【南北车】承诺

课代表依x学渣绫 依攻  
————分割线————  
“同学们记得交作业。”老师留下来一句话就离开了教室。  
“乐正绫，作业。”英语课代表洛天依拿着试卷站在班级角落里的一个学生的面前。  
“没写。”黑发的人抬眸看了她一眼，转头继续睡。  
“第几次了？”洛天依狠狠把卷子拍在乐正绫桌上。  
“谁在意啊。”乐正绫有点被吓到了，起身打了个哈欠。  
洛天依看着乐正绫的眼神冷到了极点，转身从后门离开了教室。  
放学时。  
“乐正绫留下来补作业，老师要去开会，课代表一起留下来看着她。”老师说完就拿着笔记本风风火火地走了。  
“嘭！”等到教室里其他人全都离开后，睡得正熟的乐正绫被面前传来的巨响吓醒。  
“赶紧补。”洛天依生气了。这是乐正绫在听到洛天依从牙缝里挤出来的一句话后的第一感觉。  
“那个，补啥？”乐正绫一直到现在才醒听见老师说的话才有鬼。  
“作业。”洛天依一巴掌拍在乐正绫的桌上，被迫留在学校里让她相当不爽。  
“但，课代表你为什么留下来啊？”乐正绫吓得一缩脖子，战战兢兢地看着洛天依。  
“啧。”洛天依一把揪住乐正绫的衣领，不顾对方震惊的眼神堵住了她的嘴。  
“唔~嗯……”乐正绫伸手想要推开洛天依却被狠狠拉了下衣领，整个人都被提了起来。  
“老师去开会，今天又是周五，而我，要在这里陪你补完一个星期的作业，我现在真的想把你按在床上做到哭。”洛天依放开乐正绫的唇，超近距离地说出这句话。  
“天……天依。”乐正绫被吻得迷迷糊糊，因为被揪着衣领感觉像是被拎着后颈的猫。  
“上次，上上次，甚至是上个月那次，每次都哭着答应我一定完成，结果隔天就又犯，你是觉得承诺就是嘴上说着玩的还是做的时候说话不算数？”洛天依扯掉了乐正绫的领带，因为太过用力，连着扯下了领口的扣子。  
“等等，对不起，天依，别……学校。”乐正绫回过神来，双手抓着洛天依的手腕，语无伦次地拒绝。  
洛天依用力挣扎两下没挣脱开，碧绿的双眼里不再只有愤怒。  
“放开。”乐正绫身子一抖，弱弱地放开了洛天依的手腕，在看到她拿起领带后，颤抖着伸出了双手。  
“每次都是知道错了，你哪次改了。”洛天依捆住了乐正绫的双手，翻过桌子，将面前人推倒靠在瓷砖上。  
“别，这次一定……唔！”剩下的话被尽数堵回，乐正绫的双手被举过头顶，领口处因为暴力地扯开露出了还有着淡淡红印的锁骨。  
洛天依丝毫不想听乐正绫的承诺，反正有跟没有一样，知道她不敢把手放下，便双手并用解开了校服衬衫的纽扣。  
“上次的痕迹都没消掉就又犯，还敢说知道错了。”洛天依抵着乐正绫的唇吐出热气，在她解释前又吻了上去，吮吸她的小舌。  
“唔嗯……哼~”乐正绫发出可爱的鼻音，衬衫大敞，随时刚入秋但白皙的皮肤上还是起了一层小疙瘩。  
洛天依的双手游走在乐正绫平坦的小腹上，温暖的掌心一点点抹去了寒冷，垂眸看了眼乐正绫人鱼线上一枚小小的草莓，右手指尖在印记周围打转。  
“上次你的承诺就是在我留这个的时候说的，结果呢？”洛天依放过乐正绫被吻得红润的双唇，埋头在她颈侧磨蹭，只在偏下处留下惩罚性的牙印和带着爱意的吻痕。  
“唔~别在……哈…学校……”乐正绫喘着气，因为颈间人的作祟不得已地昂起了头。  
“换个地方好像让阿绫更兴奋喽。”右手指尖顺着小腹上滑，左手不知何时绕到乐正绫身后解开了背心，手掌抵住了顶端的红缨，五指用力陷入了雪白的软肉。  
“对……对不起……哈啊~别…唔~”乐正绫浑身颤抖着，不知道会不会被人发现，被人看见的话那两人一直掩埋的关系就不得不曝光，那到时候最受影响的，是好学生洛天依。  
“我现在连你的道歉都不相信呢。”洛天依咬着乐正绫的肩膀，左手揉捏着白兔，满意地感受着传递过来的颤抖和难耐，右手拉开运动校裤的松紧，手指顺着人鱼线滑进了私密地带。  
“唔嗯~天依……不要……”赤色的眸子满是委屈和请求，双手扯着领带，洛天依没有绑多紧，但她也不敢挣脱开。  
洛天依轻笑一声，左手放开已经染上色情的颜色的白兔绕到乐正绫身后，指尖划过十厘米，那里是她最熟悉的地方——一道伤疤，也是自己第一次生气地在床上让她哭着发誓不会再打架。  
“明明这个承诺都做到了，为什么就这个要求做不到呢。”洛天依的指尖抚过花缝，稍稍用力便按在了稍有些红肿的花核上。  
“唔~疼……天依，那里……嗯~”乐正绫整个人缩成一团被洛天依困在身体和墙壁之间，从外面看，莫名像两人打起来了。  
“阿绫的身体恢复真慢呢。”洛天依抬起左手扯了扯勒得自己有些难受的领带，随之松下的领口显露出一个淡淡的牙印。  
“谁……谁让你……啊~”抱怨的话被下身传来的快感打散，纤细的手指不似之前的，温柔地勾弄花核，尽职地前戏让小穴很快湿润起来。  
“继续抱怨，或者乖乖提出请求，自选。”洛天依感受到指尖传来的湿滑感，来到潮湿的洞口附近打转，使得整个手指沾上充当润滑液的爱液。  
“唔嗯~下面……想要…哼~天依……哈~”乐正绫稍稍睁开眼睛，透过水雾只能看见洛天依碧绿的眼睛。  
“终于不反抗啦。”洛天依勾了勾嘴角，双指按在洞口，稍稍用力便进入了一个指节。  
“哈~”两人都叹了口气，乐正绫偷偷地把举得有些累的手放在了洛天依肩膀上勾住了她的脖子。  
“听清哦，接下来我问什么，阿绫答什么，不答，就停。”洛天依在乐正绫面前清晰地说出了规则，右手匀速抽送着，有些刻意地避开一些地方，防止游戏进行不下去。  
“当初为什么做到了不再打架这个承诺？”洛天依享受着一点点撑开紧致的小穴，温热的内壁挤压自己的双指，揽着身下人的腰感受着她身体的颤抖。  
“唔~因为……天依的眼神……啊~很担心……”洛天依从乐正绫一半回答一半呻吟的话语中提取出了自己要的答案。  
“嗯，那么很在意我的心情的阿绫在看到我一次次留下来陪你补作业到那么晚是什么感觉呢？”洛天依奖励似的蹭过深处的敏感点，抽送的速度稍稍加快。  
“啊~对……对不起……唔啊~”乐正绫只是尽力让答案能够被洛天依接收到，越长越难维持平稳，下身短暂的满足感过去，空虚感再次袭来，甚至更加严重。  
“那你明明很抱歉，又为什么一次次不遵守承诺呢？”洛天依撞击深处的次数越来越多，手指带出的爱液顺着木质板凳流下。  
“唔嗯~那里……啊~”乐正绫的脑袋出现了空白，一时间连洛天依的问题都忘了，也忘了自己正处于单方面的游戏中。  
“这个大概不是答案吧。”洛天依将双指从深处撤回，只留下指尖在边缘试探摩擦。  
“别……求你……唔啊~天依，因为……哼嗯~没有你…哈~在……”乐正绫鼓着劲将答案给出，身下被抽空的感觉彻底把她推至崩溃边缘，眼角滑下透明的泪珠，微张喘气的嘴角有着来不及吞咽的津液。  
“这个答案不会是阿谀奉承吧。”洛天依愣了一下，稍稍俯下身，绿色的眸子审视着乐正绫眼睛里的情绪。  
“求你……天依…是阿绫错了……唔~”乐正绫喘着气，低头时眼角的泪落在了身前，带上鼻音的求饶倒是让洛天依确实有些心疼。  
“那这是最后一次，不管如何作业给我完成，今年就要毕业了，之后我俩出去租房子住在一起。”左手抬起乐正绫的下巴，伸出舌头舔去她脸颊上的泪珠，右手绷紧对娇嫩的小穴发起了最后的进攻。  
“啊~天依…哼嗯……唔~”最后的时刻到来，洛天依感觉到自己的脖子被坚硬的牙齿咬上，又留印子了啊，下次得让她把这个习惯改一改呢。  
“整理一下回家吧，这两天我去陪你，记得把作业补完。”洛天依拉好乐正绫的衬衫，因为领口的扣子不知道飞去了哪儿，只好用皱巴巴的领带固定。  
“毕业后，我追不上天依的。”乐正绫撑着桌子勉强站起身，距离毕业越来越近，面前的人也飞得越来越高，自己已经渐渐地连她的背影都看不见了。  
“那不是你要管的问题，傻绫，我和你哥都在。”洛天依笑了笑，挎上乐正绫的背包牵着她的手顺道支撑住她没什么力气的身体，两人就这么慢慢走出了教室和学校。  
最后，走进了只属于两个人的家。


End file.
